The King and The Knight
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: Juvia has changed she is no longer in love with Gray. So much so that she is dating someone else. Can Gray handle this and can he handle Juvia being kidnap. Can he answer the question she needs to hear or will Erza stop him. Read and Find out e


Gray stood in front of the request board he wanted a simple job for today. He saw a request for a small town their dam had been overtaken by some bandits which was led by a couple of mages. Gray thought maybe he should enlist Juvia to help out he always worked best with either her or Natsu. Also he had started tolerating her more and she wasn't as love struck anymore. Gray grabbed the request off the board and decided to find Juvia so they could be ready to leave tomorrow. But after looking around the guild hall for an hour he couldn't find her.

"Hey Mira have you seen Juvia? I need to ask her about a job." Gray said leaning over the bar

"Yeah. She should be back from shopping. Oh there she is." Mira said pointing to the guild hall entrance.

Gray turned and nearly went into shock Juvia didn't look like Juvia. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress which flared out as it came down to her knees. It was a light blue and her hair wasn't covered by a hat. It was down and completely straight as it slowly swayed in the light breeze. Gray shook his head and walked over to her oddly enough she didn't notice him she was busy looking through her bags. Gray felt a twinge of annoyance usually she'd turn ruby red but he was nonexistent to her today.

"Hey Juvia can you come on a job with me tomorrow?" Gray asked but he was surprised at how shaky his voice was.

He was sweating, he could feel a slight tremble running through his body, and his heart it was beating fast. What was going on?

"Oh…um…um…ah…Gray…I…um..I" Juvia stuttered.

Gray could feel himself getting annoyed why she couldn't just talk to him like a normal human being.

"It's not a date so don't get all bent out of shape." Gray answered curtly.

But Juvia didn't seem to mind his attitude instead her cheeks flushed with heat and she twirled her hair before answering.

"Umm…No it's just that I have a date tonight with um..Lyon." she replied shyly.

Gray couldn't remember a moment where his mind went completely blank with utter shock.

" _Lyon!_ " he said a little too loudly.

Juvia flinched and her face grew redder like tomato but see giggled and nodded.

"Yeah so I won't have any time to prepare for the job." She said shyly before excusing herself.

Gray couldn't wrap his head around it Juvia cringed at Lyon like he cringed at her. He didn't remember much of that day after that but somehow he found himself at the top of the guild tower sitting on railing shirtless of course. He didn't why it bothered him so much but it did every time he thought of Lyon and Juvia his teeth clenched. Suddenly he heard the guild tower door close softly behind him and Erza was leaning against it her arms crossed. Gray gave her a nod before turning back and Erza slowly walked to the railing and leaned over it. Her scarlet eyes were set ablaze by the glimmering city lights she was silent but Erza always had a knack for making him talk.

"You knew didn't you?" Gray asked and Erza gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, she told me about it." She said coolly.

"Why?" Gray blurted unable to stop the question from escaping his lips.

Erza shifted uncomfortably like she edging toward an explosive clearly she was choosing her words carefully. But Gray kept staring at her his eyes pleading for an answer and if anyone knew matters of the heart it was Erza. Even now he could see that little twinkle in her eye she was thinking about _him_. It would always be him. He often wondered if Erza ever forgot about him even for a second but he was sure she couldn't.

"It isn't to make you jealous so don't worry about that. But in Juvia's words just because the person who stopped the rain can't be with her doesn't mean she can't find another sun. That's sort of how she put it." Erza said softly

Gray felt his heart shrink a bit making his chest grow tight along with a sharp punch to the stomach knocking all the air out of his lungs. He felt so conflicted was he happy, sad, angry his head was swimming and he could see Erza peering at him out of the corner of her eye.

She pulled him off the railing taking his hand in hers "No use in thinking it over come down I'm a little hungry." Erza said pulling him down to the guild hall. Gray sort of forgot Juvia as he laugh alongside Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. But he heard Lucy gasp and the whole guild sort of held their breath. He turned and he saw why Juvia was climbing down from upstairs. She was wearing a one shoulder dress with a small cut that ran up to Fairytail emblem on her thigh. The dress clung elegantly to her curves and her hair was tied in a half ponytail with ends hanging in low curls. As she strode through the middle many of the members called out their approval and he could see her checks burning scarlet red. And much to his dismay Lucy called her over even though Erza tried to stop her.

"Woah Juvia looks so much prettier then Lucy ever has!" Happy said jumping forward.

'SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy exclaimed smacking Happy down head first.

"Well it's true don't you think Juvia looks pretty Gray?" Happy asked rubbing his head.

"SHUT IT HAPPY!" Gray yelped smacking Happy away.

Juvia giggled as she entwined her hands together Gray felt heat rush to his cheeks and his heart beat faster.

"Well don't you?" Lucy asked innocently.

Gray looked away "Um yeah she looks nice." He mumbled coldly.

Juvia gave a smile before excusing herself and headed toward the entrance. As he watched her Gray felt his heart sink to his feet because waiting there was Lyon who looked dumbfound. His mouth slightly hanging open as Juvia walked up to him. As she reached him he stuttered shifting uncomfortably from side to side but Juvia didn't seem to mind. She raised her fingers to her lips as she laughed before grabbing his hand. Lyon gulped and the two of them walked into the city hands entwined. Gray didn't remember what happened after that he only came to when Lucy tapped him telling him that she was going home for the night. He mumbled a quiet goodnight before walking out with no real particular place in mind. For the most part he looked down at his feet and found himself on a small bridge with lamppost on either side. He leaned over the side and he could feel his fist clench why was this bothering him so much? Lyon alwaysbothered him but not like this he felt even more annoyed with Juvia.

 _ **Why did she give in?**_

 _ **Why him?**_

 _ **Why not any other guy?**_

But even the thought of her with another guy didn't undo the knots in his stomach. His ears perked as he heard a soft giggle he backed up into the shadow of the lamp post. He saw Juvia walking on the ledge of the canal giggling trying to keep her balance by extending her arms out. He couldn't help but smirk she looked so childish giggling with the wind swaying through her hair. But his smile faded as he saw Lyon reaching out his hand to help Juvia run across. They were laughing, happy Juvia then leaped down as they both with arms linked walked to her front door across the bridge. Gray couldn't make out what they were saying but they were smiling and blushing. Lyon put his hand behind his head and seemed flustered he clearly didn't know what to do next. However before he could even stutter Juvia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodnight before going inside. Gray felt the whole world freeze over and it was frozen on Juvia kissing Lyon. He didn't know how long he stood there maybe an hour maybe three. Lyon left a while ago and rather cheerful but now it was just Gray starting at Juvia's door. Numbly and without much thought he walked to her cherry wood door. He raised his hand but he stood inches away from the door. He dropped his hand and let it slide across before walking down the steps. As he walked out he noticed it had started snowing he pulled out the scarf that Juvia had made him but as he held it in his hands. He got angry all over again he bit his lip and dropped the scarf before walking away.

 **Couple of months later**

It's been three months since the whole thing not that Gray cared he was too busy with jobs. He stood at the request board there was nothing of too much interest.

"Taking _another_ job?" a voice peeped from behind causing Gray to flinch into Ice Make position.

"Lucy I could have attacked you!" Gray exclaimed as Lucy giggled.

"Yeah _sure_ you would. Why are you always taking jobs now ever heard of a break?" Lucy asked leaning over his shoulder arching her eyebrows.

"Don't you and Natsu have some city to destroy?" Gray replied curtly.

"Hey we don't always destroy…." Lucy began but she was cut off as Erza approached her.

"Lucy I packed everything up for you and Natsu you better head out." Erza said coolly.

"Oh…Thanks. See you later Erza careful with this one he's touchy today." Lucy sneered.

Gray avoided Erza's glare focusing on the board again but he could feel her glare digging into his back.

"You know you don't have to bury yourself in work you could talk to her." Erza said calmly looking at the board peering at Gray from the corner of her eye.

" _Her_?" Gray asked absentmindedly.

Erza sighed " _Juvia_." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would I need to talk to her? So she had _one_ date with Lyon suddenly I need to talk to her? What are you getting at?" Gray snapped.

Erza scarlet eyes steeled and he could see her tensing.

"Alright then don't talk to her makes no difference to me. But here take this job it's interesting." Erza said roughly handing him a folded piece of parchment.

Gray scanned the paper apparently a small village lying near the base of mountain had been taken over by a group of mages. Their leader was a fire mage who took over and proclaimed himself as "King" great Gray thought another idiot with a God complex. But below in a big bold letters was one requirement

"MUST HAVE WATER MAGE TO ACCEPT REQUEST"

Gray felt a smile break over his face he could bring Juvia along his smile broke when he heard Erza chuckled.

"What are you so giddy about?" he asked annoyed.

Erza raised her fingertips to her lips and her eyes fogged over with a dreamy look.

"Nothing you just remind me of him. He was always a terrible liar couldn't hide anything." She snickered before running off.

Gray gave her a stern stare but turned back to the parchment and he felt the same smile tug at his lips. He walked over to the bar where Mira was smiling warmly as she served some frosty mugs of beer.

"Hey Mira you've seen Juvia I have a job for her?" He asked leaning over the table.

"Oh that's the first time you mentioned Juvia in months." Mira said slyly

Gray felt his jaw clench in annoyance "Have you seen her or not?" he snapped.

Mira snickered but raised her finger to her lips in thought.

"Not recently not since her Lyon became a couple they've been going on a lot of jobs together " Mira cut off covering her mouth.

But Gray had heard her " _couple_ " they were a couple he felt the whole world grow dark everything stopped. All the sounds faded out and Gray could only stare at Mira his stomach froze his heart dropped to the ground. Faintly he could hear Mira's muffled voice.

"Oh God Erza is going to kill me." She whispered.

Gray didn't care though he was still frozen he was stuttering what was wrong with him why couldn't he move? Why did his stomach churn? He couldn't feel his heart like it had been taken from his chest but somehow he was still alive. It was painful. Why was it painful?

He was broken out of his trace when he heard a shriek he whipped around and leaning on the entrance door was Lyon. He leg was twisted in an odd angle, his clothes were torn, blood leaked from almost every spot on his body, one eye was swollen shut, and his lip was swollen. He tried taking another step but his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward but Gray rushed forward catching him in his arms.

"WENDY!" He yelled turning Lyon over.

Wendy rushed forward scanning Lyon quickly before placing her hands in front of him and slowly they glowed a green. Lyon eyes fluttered open and a bit blood dripped from his lips Gray stared in horror who could have done this to him?

"Lyon who did this to you?" Gray asked softly but he could feel the rage building in his chest.

Lyon's eyes widened and he began to flail madly screaming knocking Wendy aside. Gray gripped him tight holding him against his chest.

"LYON! LYON! It's okay you're here in the guild!" Gray screamed.

"Juvia! Juvia! No I have to find her! I have to get her!" he screamed still flail.

Gray suddenly grew cold like someone injected ice into his spine his heart started to race like when he lost Ur.

"J-Juvia was with you?" he stuttered and he didn't see how badly he was shaking.

"They have her! Gray they have my Juvia! G-Gray!" he screamed gripping Gray's collar.

Gray ripped Lyon's hands from his collar and gripped his shoulders tight shaking him.

"Where?! Where is she?! Lyon who has her?!" Gray roared.

"T-they…" But Lyon didn't finish he collapsed growing limp in Gray's grip.

Gray roared and stared shaking Lyon till a flash of pink tackled him it was Natsu who slipped his arms under Gray's. Gray howled but he could feel Natsu tightening his grip as Lyon was taken to the infirmary.

"COOL IT!" Natsu growled in his ear.

Gray swirled around and arched his back before punching Natsu square in the face sending him into several tables.

"GET OFF ME DRAGONBREATH!" Gray roared advancing forward.

Natsu leaped up and brushed some blood from the corner of his mouth before walking forward.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN ICE FAIRY!" he snarled going toe to toe with Gray.

"BRING IT!" Gray sneered.

But before either could throw a punch Lucy wedged herself in between them placing both her hands on their chests.

"Cool it! Both of you we need to focus on Lyon and Juvia!" she groaned as both of them pressed forward sandwiching her in-between.

"Don't worry I'll deal with Lyon as soon as I knock the day lights out of lizard boy!" Gray threatened.

"Oh really ice boy?!" Natsu growled advancing forward squishing Lucy.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Erza bellowed her voice shaking the guild hall.

Natsu and Lucy both flinched like someone had hit them with one of Laxus's thunder attacks but Gray snarled at her.

"Gray.." she threatened and unsheathed her sword.

The whole guild hall stood quite Gramps didn't even say anything. Gray bit his lip and stared at Erza but he stopped he looked at her eyes. Sure you could see the bloodlust in her eyes but behind it was torment the painful scar _he_ had left with her. Gray felt his knees grow weak all that pain just behind that bloodlust how could she stand. He relaxed his arms bit back a curse and walked passed Natsu his head bowed.

"Sorry I broke your face." He mumbled before walking toward the infirmary.

"No problem I'll break your legs next time." Natsu snickered.

Gray felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips but he remembered Juvia was and his smile faded. Gray stood against the door arms crossed as he waited for Wendy and Mira to give the ok. Everyone else waited outside no one was exactly eager to talk to him he almost started a fight with Erza. Just then he heard the hallway door creak open and to his shock it wasn't Erza it was Gajeel.

"Hey ice head." He said leaning against the wall alongside.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"Juvia's pretty badass I'm sure she's fine." Gajeel responded calmly.

"How would you feel if it was Levy?" Gray snapped.

Gajeel's eyes widened and he stuttered and to Gray's surprise he was blushing nervously.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this!" he retorted blushing.

"Well what is it was her?" Gray asked.

Gajeel didn't answer but Gray could see it he had hit a nerve possibly Gajeel's greatest weakness.

"What job were they even on?" Gray asked breaking the silence.

"The same one Erza gave you she didn't realize that Juvia and Lyon had already taken it." Gajeel answered slightly relieved.

"What do a bunch of mages and a king want with Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Maybe a ransom according to Erza the King has been imposing taxes on the villagers so maybe they want money for Juvia." Gajeel answered thoughtfully stroking his piercings.

"How long ago did Juvia and Lyon take the job?" Juvia asked.

"Erza said about a week and half ago and it only takes one day to reach the village by horse." Gajeel answered.

"So it wouldn't take long for Juvia and Lyon to reach the village. They would spent a bit of time gathering information on the down low. So if they were caught and Lyon escaped it would take a couple days in his conditions to reach the guild. So it's already been a couple days a ransom for Juvia would have already been issued." Gray replied.

"Then what do they want Juvia for?" Gajeel asked.

But they didn't need to wait long a nearly unconscious Wendy stumbled out of the infirmary and leaned against wall. Sweat was beaded across her forehead, she was breathing heavily but she was smiling.

"Short stuff you ok?" Gajeel asked crouching down.

"H-huh oh yeah. Lyon's ok he is awake now Mira just left to get some potions from Porlyusica." Wendy answered.

She then shook a little bit before stumbling into Gajeel's arms who quickly cradled her propping her up. Gajeel was always fond of Wendy she was basically his little sister.

"It's ok short stuff you did good." He said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Wendy." Gray said quickly patting her head before charging into the room.

Lyon was standing up his head was banged and his leg was in cast but the swelling seemed to go down.

"Lyon….are you ok?" Gray asked hesitantly.

But Lyon didn't meet his gaze instead he started at the ground he was shaking.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"L-Lyon you have to tell me where Juvia is. Come on she needs me." Gray said shocked at how shaky his own voice was.

"I-I know but I'm sorry… I couldn't protect her she isn't even from my own guild I shouldn't have taken a job with her. I was too careless." He began but he was cut off when Gray gripped his shoulders.

"LYON! This isn't time to feel sorry! You can make it up for it by helping us get her back. SO COME ON! What would Ur say?!" Gray pleaded.

Lyon's eyes began fill with tears at the mentation of their deceased master but he fought them back. As everyone filed in Lyon began his story.

"Juvia took this job but she didn't want to go alone so she asked me to go with her. Since she had already been on jobs with me. I told her we should bring more people but she thought we could handle it. Once we made it to the town we stayed low for a while trying to gather as much information about the mages as possible. Turns out they were a small dark guild called Arthur's Black Knights and their "king" is a fire mage. We thought we were lying low but they ambushed us and there were too many almost an entire guild we couldn't win. We took off running toward a cliff but they grabbed Juvia they kept screaming to catch her. Once they caught her I was shot off the cliff and into the ocean I barely managed to get back to land. That's when I started crawling here after that I'm not sure what happened to Juvia. She must be so scared." Lyon finished still shaking.

Everyone was silent and Gramps was staring at the ground fist clamped Juvia was still a bit of a newbie the guild's baby. She fought so hard to show everyone how much this guild meant to her and now you could see how much she meant to the guild.

"Well we know what will happen we're gonna get her back." Natsu proclaimed fire sputtering from his mouth.

Lyon looked at him with tears in his eyes and thanked him. After Porlyusica had brought the potions Lyon was healed even though his leg needed one more day before the cast could come off. As he leaned against Gray for support he looked at Master who was standing in the middle of the guild hall waiting for everyone to get here. After everyone quieted down he spoke well he bellowed.

"THIS GUILD HAS PICKED THE WRONG MAGES TO MESS WITH!" he bellowed the guild roared in approval.

"We can't send our entire guild after them but I've already chosen who is going and it will be more than enough. For this rescues mission it will be Erza! Natsu! Lucy! Gajeel! Wendy! And Gray! Get our Juvia back crush that guild show them who the real guild is!" Gramps roared but before the guild could roar in approval.

"Wait I want to come!" Lyon screamed stumbling forward.

"Lyon this is a Fairytail matter. Also you aren't fully healed I'm sorry but you'll only slow the team down." Master said curtly.

"To get the village will take only a day I'll be healed by then! This isn't just a Fairytail matter this my matter! She is my Juvia! She is mine and I want to be the one to fight!" Lyon screamed and he looked pleading at Master and then at Gray.

Gray couldn't face him so he turned to Natsu who was staring at Lyon with understanding and slowly he leaned toward Lucy in a protective matter. Gray suddenly understood Juvia was Lyon's Lucy and it didn't matter if Master said no Lyon much like Natsu wouldn't listen. Gray sighed and gave Gramps a small nod.

He gave a hefty sigh "Fine. Just watch yourself I don't need my children getting hurt." He said curtly.

Lyon thanked him and the group took off Gray and Lyon were in a hurry so they loaded the carriage in a matter of seconds. The horses were pretty fast but both and Lyon and Gray pushed them well beyond their limits. It wasn't until Erza called out to them that both Natsu and horses were about to be sick that they stopped. They settled by a small grove well hidden by trees and by a river bank. From here Lyon said they should reach the village by foot by the afternoon that was good enough for Gray. The horses gratefully lapped up the water and Gray gave them a soft pat before sitting by the river bank. He would be taking the first watch everyone else was settling in for the night. He could see just beyond the river bend was the mountain base were the village was nestled against. And there to the east was the cliff overlooking the ocean were Lyon had been thrown off. He looked at the mountain and he clenched his fist almost tearing through his skin.

"Just a little longer Juvia. Hold on." He thought.

He was cut when Erza's voice broke his focus.

"It's my turn." She said planting herself beside him.

Gray looked up the night sky was already growing a light lush pink how long had he been on watch.

"It's ok I can take your shift." He replied.

Erza snickered "You can't save Juvia if your exhausted." She said.

Gray didn't answer he just bowed his head down avoiding Erza's stare as she giggled. She rested her hands behind her and arched herself forward taking in the fresh air.

"What will you say to her?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked shyly.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" she asked raising her voice.

"I-I can't….I-I don't.." Gray stuttered.

Erza gave an exasperated sigh "You are exactly like him. Even Natsu has better understanding of his feelings." She said hugging her knees resting her chin on her knees.

Gray couldn't find the words to counteract her statement so he rose and went to his tent. As he passed by the carriage he saw Lucy and Wendy curled up inside with Happy and Carla. Of course both Gajeel and Natsu were sleeping blissful outside arms crossed protectively. Gray smirked both of them must have fallen asleep seeing who could stay up longer to protect the girls. Lyon was sleeping in the front seat and he was mumbling probably about Juvia. Gray didn't know what to think about Lyon at this point all he really wanted was to get Juvia back so both him and Gray were on the same page he knew that much. But what about after what would he say to Juvia what could he say? He didn't think he would get much sleep that night but as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out. Lyon woke him up around ten o'clock and they all meet outside where Lyon had mapped out the base Arthur's Black Knights had deep in the mountains.

"According to the man who sent the request the mountain had a clearing where they built a small stone fortress. Before the fortress was two outpost at the top of two mountain tips according to him you couldn't get in fortress without taking out those two outpost. So that was the first objective both Happy and Carla can take care of the outpost since they were the smallest. Next there are 10 guards that shift in rotation. Me and Juvia stakeout the rotation there is a thirty second window when the guards shift position. We decided the best possible entrance was the window on the west side it also has the least amount of guards. Before me and Juvia wanted to take out the leader by himself but we have greater numbers now. So Natsu and Gajeel can be our main firing power if we can't fully sneak in. After that there is no way around the security in the second floor that's where the King usually stays. Wendy and Lucy can take care of that and hold them off till Natsu and Gajeel finish the first floor. According to the client the room they hold all the prisoners is across the way from the throne room. That's where me and Gray and Erza will go to the King will mostly likely know we are there by then. He'll know what we are after no doubt about and he loves a challenge but make no mistake he is strong one shot and I was thrown off the cliff. So our three hardest hitters can take him out pretty easy." Lyon finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

They made their way around the village creeping along the mountain edge leaving their supplies near the western start of the mountain range. As they walked along making sure to stay hidden since the sun hadn't set yet Gray grew anxious. Even though Lyon's plan was solid he wished Patherlily was here but he was with Levy on a mission. He would have more to add but they had to make do with the people and Exceeds they had. They settled in a small cave and the fortress was only a ways off and went over the plan till the sun finally set and it grew dark.

"Alright let's go." Erza whispered.

They slithered along till they could see both stone outpost glowing faintly and just behind it was the fortress nestled against the mountain. Gray thought maybe they could go to top and crash through the roof but Lyon said the outpost would spot him and assemble a squadron before they even reached the throne room. It would be ok if it wasn't a recuse mission but everyone wanted the safest and quickest way of getting Juvia out. If they took too long Juvia could be moved or even killed. So as they slithered closer to the outpost Gray raised his hand up and Happy and Carla speed forward and dived into the outpost. Everyone held their breath for a moment but they heard the whistle and continued forward slowly they made their way to the western side. They say a small window a few meters above the ground and every thirty seconds a guard would appear and after five minutes they would switch again so other rested guards could slowly integrate in. Gray counted the seconds before giving Erza the signal she jumped overhead and sliced a hole in the window big enough for the Gajeel to fit in since he was the biggest. She pushed the circle in with her and whistled when she was nestled in. Gray counted every second it took over a half hour but every jumped over the mountain cliff they were nestled on and flew in. Gray was the last one as he landed inside the first floor was nothing but barrels of supplies only one guard and he couldn't see them since they were hidden behind a wall of barrels. With Lyon's signal Gray launched forward and smacked the guard's head with a barrel there was a crunch and the guard crumpled onto the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief now the stealth part was over hopefully they could surprise the second floor security enough to overpower them and give no time for the rest of the forces to form a proper squadron.

Lucy peered into the second floor from the stairwell "About thirty to forty guards you guys ready?" she asked.

Since they had successful sneak in it would be Natsu and Gajeel going in first with Wendy and Lucy covering the stairwell incase the rest of the forces tried to come through.

"Only thirty?" Natsu said stretching out.

"Thought there be more bet I can beat more then you Salamander." Gajeel sneered at Natsu.

"Let's see it then." Natsu smirked.

Gray waited one more second before lifting his hand giving Natsu and Gajeel the ok. They soared into the air arms raised bellowing war cries.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" they screamed.

Gray sighed and smiled a bit as the crashing force of Natsu and Gajeel shook the ground. Mage's bodies went flying into the air soon he saw a small path being cleared. Lyon, Erza and Gray leaped forward as the Natsu screamed.

"10 DOWN! CATCH UP IRON TOAD!" Natsu snickered.

"10 I GOT 12! YOU TRY KEEPING UP!" He sneered back.

"Save some for us! OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled as Loke appeared charging into battle.

"Me too! ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Wendy yelled her breath tearing through a line of soldiers.

Another mage's body went flying across the room crashing into the wall crumbling down to the floor. But Gray kept his eyes on the hallway leading to the prison cells as they ran into the dungeon like room. They stopped multiple cells were lined around the maze like path that twisted and turned deeper into the fortress.

"Spilt up find her!" Erza yelled.

They separated and ran along the path lined with cages Gray screamed Juvia's name and the response was multiple shrieks. As Gray ran scanning the cages he saw mostly women huddled in the cage draped in white gowns. He reached the end of his path and no Juvia as he joined the others he felt his heart stop. Neither of them had Juvia they ran back outside and saw that most of the soldiers were laying limp and motionless on the ground. Still some of the outside soldiers were flooding in pushing the others back but they stood firm. But Gray knew they wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He shouted that Juvia wasn't inside and others turned their faces going blank. Suddenly a booming voice tore through all the chaos of battle.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR?!" sneered the booming voice.

Gray whipped around and on the elevated platform of the throne room was Juvia being held by her hair. She seemed fine scared but fine she was draped in a white gown that clung tightly to her curves and the top plummeted down her chest. The man holding her was smirking a dark smile he was dressed in gleaming battle armor. He had an impressive build and stood more than six feet tall. He had blood red eyes and brown hair you could see the lust in his eyes as he held Juvia and Gray wanted nothing more than to tear his head violently off his shoulders.

"JUVIA!" Lyon screamed running forward.

"Uh-Uh." The King ticked raised his sword to Juvia's neck.

Lyon stopped dead his track and the King smirked before giving his men a signal so they could move back. He then motioned for Lyon to move back and then asked for Gray and the others to stand in front of him. When Gray didn't move he yanked Juvia's hair back and pressed the knife closer to her neck causing a thin line of blood to trickle down. Juvia tried to stifle a whimper but it escaped her lips and Gray felt his body shake and his fist clench his knuckles almost tearing through his skin.

"STOP YOU BASTARD!" Lyon screamed.

But the King chuckled and threw Juvia down at his feet where she stayed motionless her hands handcuffed. She gave a weak smile as she stared at Gray and Lyon with dead eyes whatever he did to her she was seem to be slowly dying.

"Juvia transform!" Gray pleaded.

But the King chuckled as he crouched down looming over Juvia who refused to look at him.

"Oh she already tried that but see these." He said tapping her handcuffs with his sword.

As he tapped the sword electricity crackled around Juvia causing her to bite her lip as she fought a whimper.

"Once these babies detect a magical energy wave they send off an electric shock that can kill an average human. But this one is quite resilient." He said dragging his finger along Juvia's cheek who recoiled and gritted her teeth as he touched her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Gray screamed his knuckles almost tearing through his skin.

The King took his finger off of Juvia and scanned both Lyon and Gray before a crooked smile broke out across his face.

"Why? What's she to _you_? Would you believe I've never had a mage before? At least never one this beautiful so strong so stubborn." He said staring lustfully at Juvia slowly dragging his finger across up her leg lifting her dress with it.

Lyon was growling but Gray was trembling with rage and didn't notice he was glowing a bright blue. Cold fog was climbing down his body and the room grew colder as his rage kept building. The King looked up and took his hand off Juvia before stepping down smirking at Gray.

"An Ice mage how interesting?" he cooed stepping down.

"KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Juvia screeched struggling up falling from the platform.

"A PET DOESN'T ADRESS HER MASTER THAT WAY!" he roared back snapping his finger.

Electricity engulfed Juvia and she arched her back as she wailed after smoke rose from her body as her eyes rolled back into her head. Before she crumpled to the ground barely twitching from the shock. Lyon and Gray charged forward but the King raised his hand warningly and they stopped with gritted teeth.

"I see alright…Ice Mage how about this you beat me in a match and you get your Water Mage back. No offense but my guild doesn't have many members that stand a chance against me so I rarely turn down a challenger." He snickered.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME NOT WITH HIM!" Lyon roared.

"No offense but it's no fun crushing the person the Water Mage doesn't love. Also he seems stronger you wouldn't be much of a challenge." The king sneered coldly.

Lyon looked like he had the life sucked out of him he turned pale and his eyes lost their color. He stayed silent but kept his eyes focused on Juvia's lifeless body.

"So what do you say?" the king asked Gray.

"Gray you don't need to do this we can take them." Natsu said approaching Gray's from behind.

"Yeah I can easily rip his head off." Gajeel agreed from behind arms crossed.

Lucy, Erza and Wendy nodded in agreement but Gray had already made his decision.

"No he is all mine." Gray said stepping forward.

Gray turned to Lyon. "Lyon?" he asked.

He took a moment "Kill him." He finally replied.

"No problem." Gray smirked and fixed his eyes on the King.

"Alright then if everyone could step back." The King said taking his armor off.

"You sure you want to take that off?" Gray sneered.

"Yeah it will only slow me down." He said back turned to Gray.

Gray got ready and suddenly with a flicker of light the King was gone Gray felt his heart seize as he spun widely around. He felt a gush of wind behind him the King sneered and with a flaming kick sent Gray flying. Causing him to crash into the wall smacking his head against the marble and left a stream of blood trickling down his neck. Before he could get up the King appeared in front of him and with a flaming uppercut sent Gray into the celling creating a crater. Gray gasped as blood gushed from his mouth slowly he fell down but with a " _SWISH_ " the King was behind him. He brought the heel of his foot on Gray's back sending him through the floor and into the first floor. Gray's mind was filled with a misty red fog and he could hear the others yelling his name. But soon all he could hear was the King's laugh as he swish back and forth punching him. Gray felt his nerves burn with pain, his bones being crushed and beaten into dust, he was coughing blood. As he was being sent into the second floor's wall he caught sight of Juvia who was still crumpled on the ground. He felt rage build up inside him without his Ice Make stance he screamed.

"ICE MAKE PINNACLE!" he bellowed and massive Ice shards sprang out all around him and coated the room.

Gray saw the King get caught one hitting him square in the stomach as the King struggled to regain his footing. Gray pried himself from the wall and launched himself from it arching his back punching the King's face. He could feel his nose breaking against his fist coating his fist in gleaming blood. As the king was launched back Gray jumped off one of the pinnacle that was sticking out of wall making a bridge from one wall to another. He spun his body around slamming his leg into the King's stomach who went crashing through five pinnacles of ice. Gray landed on another pinnacle before the King tore through the smoke puffing out his stomach. A intense flamethrower was spouted form his mouth nearly as powerful as Natsu's.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Gray yelled.

A bright shield erupted as the bright flames licked the shield but Gray grunted the flames were too intense and he was getting closer. As the King punched the shield shattering it Gray summersaulted back into a crouching position. The king then charged forward and Gray tore to the left running along the wall

"ICE MAKE WALL!" he screamed freezing the wall so the King was forced into the air.

Gray launched off the wall into the air as well facing the king.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" he yelled as several lances formed midair.

The lances sped forward sending the King crashing into the ground as Gray landed on the ground his opponent tackled him. Gripping him tightly Gray could feel the intense fire magic he was coating himself in sending pain shooting up his spine. He yelled and tucked his knee before extending it out kicking his opponent up into the air before following him. They became a blur of flailing limbs as each landed multiple kicks and punches on each other. They each went crashing back into the ground but Gray as he got up he shook and fell back to his knees his strength faded he had used up too much magic. The King however came charging his flaming sword gaining intensity as he approached. Gray had only one hope slowly he drew in the ice that was coating the room.

"Gray!" Natsu called out.

"No just a little bit more." Gray thought.

"Gray get up!" Lucy wailed.

"Bit more." Gray thought.

"GRAY!" they all shouted.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The king roared.

"I disagree." Gray cooed smirking.

The king's face contorted in confusion as he drew in but he was already to close.

"ICE MAKE PINNACLE!" he roared.

Sharp spikes of ice came shouting all around a crouched Gray and impaled the King's stomach. Gray heard the blood gurgling in the back of his throat since he was a mere few inches from his face. The spikes retracted and the King's body slumped down as his last breath escaped his lips. Gray stumbled up but he felt a shock wave ripple through his body his knees buckled, his eyes rolled back into his skull and he crumpled to the ground. As the others leaned over him he could see the King's sword sticking out of his shoulder oh he didn't notice that before he thought. As his eye lids grew heavy he saw Wendy leaning over Juvia she was still breathing.

"You are a badass." He thought before he blacked out.

When Gray woke up he couldn't remember a time where he so bandaged up he had a bad concussion, a fractured collarbone, several cracked ribs, and his shoulder was hanging in a sling. Erza filled him in on what happened after he took some pain meds apparently the guild disbanded and took off after they saw the King dead.( Shocker) Erza also called the Magic Council because those female prisoners were apparently the King's _pets_ or _toys_ Gray shuddered to think what they had been through. That brought his attention to Juvia but thankful she had been so resistant the electric handcuff knocked her out. Apparently the King didn't like to torment his pets unless they were awake it was a bittersweet victory but Gray took it.

"Where is she now?" Gray asked.

"She went for a walk she should be on the eastward cliff overlooking the ocean." Erza said pointing toward the ocean.

"Thanks" Gray groaned as he got up.

"Step lightly." Erza cooed Gray gave her a confused look but continued up the mountain.

The sun was rising when he found Juvia her hair was swaying she was still in the white dress she was overlooking the ocean her arms crossed. Gray suddenly felt his throat dry as he approached but he gulped and began talking.

"Juvia?" he whispered.

Juvia flinched but then she steeled herself before turning and Gray felt his heart drop again. Her face was streaked in tears that were shimmering in the rising sun.

"Lyon broke up with me." She said automatically.

Gray could barely stutter before Juvia strutted toward him and smack him across the face. Gray was dumbfounded as he stared at Juvia was sobbing in front of him.

"Why can't you leave me alone?! I gave up on you isn't that what you wanted?!" she sobbed.

"J-Juvia what? W-Why did he break up with you?" Gray mumbled stupidly.

"He said he didn't want to date me unless I could look at him that same way I look at you. Ha!" she laughed wiping her tears. "Why can't just leave me alone?! What do you want from me Gray?! I moved on! W-Why can't you just stay away?! Juvia gave up Gray! I was done with waiting! What do you want from me?! Tell me!" she sobbed staring at him.

But Gray just bowed his head avoiding her gaze.

She guffawed "Yeah that's what I thought." She said pushing past him.

Gray spun around and grabbed her arm.

"I want you to love me!" he screamed looking down.

Juvia's eyes widened then she started sobbing again before ripping her arm out of his hand.

"What do you mean?! I STILL DO! Which is what I was not trying to do! You stopped the r-rain that's how in love I was and still am! But do you know how painful l-loving you was?! I could never have you the only person I cared about I couldn't be with! That pain was just starting to go a-away?! But you messed up you never loved me Gray!" Juvia sobbed.

"Juvia I never said-" he began but he was cut off.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!" Juvia screamed pulling the grey scarf from between her breasts throwing it at him.

"Oh." Gray said dumbly.

"OH! Is that all you can say?!God!" she said raising a hand to her forehead tears still steaking down her cheeks. "Gray it's too messy! PLEASE! PLEASE!..Please Gray. Let me move on. Just let me go. I don't want this anymore." Juvia sobbed into her hands.

She sniffled and dropped her hands from her face. "Goodbye Gray."

As she walked away Gray pulled her into his arms and smashed his lips into hers. For once he felt complete like his heart had been fixed all the pain for Ur washed away in that single kiss. He pulled back and held Juvia slightly away from him still bowing his head.

"Juvia I may not have realized it but I love you! When you were kidnapped I was going out of mind! I was so scared of losing you don't make that nightmare real Juvia please! Stay with me! I promise I'll do anything to make you happy I won't even talk to Lucy! Please just don't make me lose you!" he screamed at her.

It was silent for a while but Juvia eventually pushed his hand off her Gray stared at her in disbelief. But she was smiling through her tears she then took his hand in her and lightly kissed his lips.

"That would be my nightmare." She replied.

Gray laughed and smiled before hooking his arms around her waist allowing her to hook her arms around his neck.

"I guess we owe Erza a thing or two." Gray said softly chuckling.

Juvia gave a small giggle before pecking his lips.

"I guess so but right now I owe you a date." Juvia cooed swaying in his arms slightly.

"Yes. Yes you do." Gray snickered.

He took her hand and the two headed toward the beach it was as good a place as any to have a date. But as long as he had Juvia there would be no more nightmares and that's all he could ever want.


End file.
